Toothache
by socks-lost
Summary: Jane has a toothache, Jane doesn't want to go to the dentist. Maura makes her go anyway. Established Rizzles. One-shot. Fluff.


**A/N: **I've come to the unfortunate realization that I need to go to the dentist soon. I do not like the dentist. Also, I haven't written one-shots in a while and I forgot how fun it is.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. No money. ETC.

* * *

"I think Frankie's finally got a girl –" Jane stopped mid-sentence as Maura put the car in park. Her breathing escalated as she stared up at the inconspicuous brick building, the black and white smile graphic hanging by the door mocked her. "_Maura._" She groaned closing her eyes. "You said we were going to lunch." Petulantly, she crossed her arms. "You lied to me."

Maura would've laughed had Jane not looked like she was legitimately upset. "I didn't lie because we did go to lunch." Jane hummed not moving an inch. Maura placed her hand on her detective's thigh. "I don't understand why you're so afraid of the dentist."

"Not afraid." The brave detective pouted, her bottom lip sticking out just enough to be far too enticing for the medical examiner. Maura unbuckled her seat belt and lightly pecked her girlfriend on the lips. Jane leaned forward, momentarily blindsided by Maura and her perfume and love to capture her in a deeper kiss. For a moment Maura let her, and she swore Maura was going to climb over the seat and settle in her lap when pain shot up her jaw. "Ow." She groaned as Maura sat back in her seat an _I told you so _look written into her features.

"And that," Maura said smoothing out her skirt and blazer as best she could while seated. "Is exactly why we are here."

"But Maura…" Jane groaned pouting again.

Maura laughed. "No, Jane. The last two days you've been eating nothing but soup, Jell-O, and pudding."

"Perfectly acceptable food groups." Jane sighed.

Maura shook her head. "And, last night we had to stop making out because your tooth hurt too much and you're beginning to talk with a lisp." Her hand fell to Jane's neck and rubbed affectionately at the skin there. "Your toothache is becoming a nuisance, and it's clearly causing you pain. It's better to deal with it now before it leads to worse problems. So," She grinned mischievously at Jane before coming right to her ear. "Buck up, Detective." The hitch in Jane's breath did not go unnoticed and neither did the soft sigh when she kissed her there right below her ear.

Jane knew she was defeated when Maura kissed her, knew she was going to lose the second they pulled in front of the building. How did her life get so disrupted over a stupid tooth? "What about work? What about Cavanaugh? I can't just drop everything and –"

"You're not in the middle of a case. In fact, when I took you for lunch you were playing Plants VS Zombies on your iPhone while Korsak was watching YouTube videos of cats and Frost was playing solitaire. I already spoke to Cavanaugh, and he was more than willing to grant you the rest of the week off. And in case you have forgotten, we are supposed to go to that bed and breakfast in Cape Cod to celebrate our second anniversary this weekend and I want you healthy and able bodied when we get there."

Jane blinked. Cape Cod, Maura in a bikini, rubbing sunscreen lotion on her freckled shoulders, a hotel room far away from intruding family members and ringing phones and animals to feed– yes, Jane wanted to be healthy and able bodied when they got there too. "You don't fight fair."

Her girlfriend smiled sweetly at her. "I never said I did." She patted Jane's knee twice. "Now, get out of the car."

…

Jane's hands were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. The bell over the door made her jump. She took a deep breath as Maura laced her fingers through hers. The warmth filling up her hand, the steady presence of her girlfriend, her best friend was enough to distract her mind momentarily.

Maura did all of the talking. And while Jane stood off to the side, fingers still intertwined with Maura's, she couldn't get past the stupid pictures of smiling people hanging on the walls. How did they even pose for those? Who was that confident with their teeth? She wondered if _they _ever had to get six stitches in their mouth because a careless dentist missed with his drill.

After Maura was handed a clipboard full of papers they made their way to the waiting area. Jane sat down with a sigh, her knee bouncing. Maura didn't let go of her hand, even though it made it difficult to write. Jane did that half smile she was reduced to because Maura was perfect. Her knee stopped bouncing as she watched her beautiful girlfriend fill out all of her personal information. She guessed after knowing each other for seven years and hanging out too much with her mother, she was bound to have her full medical file memorized in that brain of hers. God, she loved her.

It was a long road, to get there, but once they were there Jane wasn't too proud to admit it was probably, most definitely the best two years of her life. There was nothing more she loved than going home after a hard day of work to Maura, or having Maura come home to her. It was the best feeling, and completely indescribable. Just, _home. _It was home.

She watched as Maura tucked a stray strand of hair just behind her ear and bit her lip as she squinted at the paper before continuing with her writing. "Jane?"

"Hmm?"

Maura grinned mischievously at the paper. "How exactly do you spell Clementine?"

"Maura." Jane groaned covering her eyes with her hands.

Maura laughed as she pulled at Jane's right hand. "I'm only teasing." She whispered kissing her knuckles. "I love you."

Jane's eyes softened immediately as she stared into the complexity of Maura's eyes. "I love you too." And she didn't care about the two women across the room or the teenage boy listening to his music way too loud or the man sitting next to him flipping aimlessly through an outdated magazine. She didn't care that she was in a dentist's office. She only cared that the woman in front of her smiled, that her eyes grew just _that _much softer and kinder like she was hugging her but not.

The two seconds Maura was vacant from the chair beside her to give the paperwork back, she couldn't help her eyes as they landed on Maura's ass. She thought of the night before.

She'd been innocently sitting on their couch, a beer in hand, while she watched the game. Maura was off rummaging in the kitchen or their bedroom or the office. Jane didn't know, but the Sox were losing and she needed to be a backseat coach. She was yelling at the TV and then Maura walked into the room, Jane didn't look right away. She thought Maura was just going to sit next to her like she usually did, only that wasn't what happened. That _definitely _wasn't what happened because what _did _happen made her mouth dry and her eyes fall from the screen. Maura – her girlfriend, her best friend – sauntered in front of her, eyes dark and wanting in nothing but one of Jane's button-up shirts and black lacey underthings. Then she was straddling her lap and taking a drink from Jane's beer before Jane could even process what was going on. Scarred hands landed on smooth thighs and held her ass just as Maura's lips fell against her own. They were on their way to doing something they hadn't done in a while when Maura's tongue hit a sensitive spot in her mouth that left her wincing with watery eyes. And then Sexy Maura was replaced with Concerned Doctor Maura and Jane inadvertently put an abrupt stop to their night.

The detective shook her head rubbing her jaw as Maura sat back down next to her. That hand was back on her thigh. "I know what you're thinking about and if you are good today, just think we could leave for The Cape early and you can get that _all weekend._" Jane nearly moaned. That woman was going to be the death of her.

"When's my appointment anyway?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yes."

"Why so long?"

Maura smiled as she reached for a magazine. "I expected you to put up more of a fight to be honest."

"Hmmph." Jane crossed her arms shooting her companion a glare as she slumped in her seat. As Maura idly flipped through a magazine, Jane looked around the room. She briefly thought about getting her phone out to continue her game but realized Maura had it in her purse. After a few minutes of people watching her left leg started to bounce, and then her right, there was a strange rhythm between both appendages before Maura placed her hand on both her knees stopping all movement. Shocked brown met amused hazel. "Sorry."

"You had one bad experience at the dentists, Jane, with a completely different dentist than Dr. Patterson. One bad experience doesn't mean they'll all be bad. Here," She rummaged in her purse for Jane's phone. "Play your game. You should be called in a few minutes." Maura tried her best at a reassuring smile. In truth, she wanted to laugh. Jane was one of the toughest, bravest people she knew and there she was looking pale about getting a tooth pulled. It was endearing, and a little adorable, and funny. She laced their fingers together once more, resting them on top of Jane's thigh as the detective started pressing buttons on her phone.

…

Maura smiled at Jane. They were out of the dentist's office, Jane's tooth was successfully extracted, and they were sitting in their driveway. Jane was asleep her forehead pressed against the window, Maura could see a faint line of drool falling from her lip and it just made the woman all the more adorable. Gently, she got out of the car before going to Jane's side. She pulled Jane's door open, and kissed the crown of her head. "Sweetie, we're home."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled through the swollen cheeks.

"Jane." Maura tried again, gently shaking Jane's shoulders. Finally, eyelids opened slowly and dark sleepy eyes met hers. "There you are." Maura smiled sweetly. "We're home." Jane nodded resting her head into the crook of Maura's elbow. "Let's go inside and get you changed, and then we'll go to bed."

They got inside without any major catastrophes and Maura had Jane seated on their bed while she looked for clothes for them to wear. She changed first, into a Red Sox t-shirt Jane gave to her a while back. She turned around to see the woman of her dreams slouching forward eyes drifting closed. "Jane?" The brunette blinked lazily, eyes slowly making their way from the floor to Maura's face. Jane blinked before she pulled the hem of the V-neck over her head and tossed it to the floor. She unbuttoned her trousers before falling backwards on the bed to allow Maura to pull them off. Maura laughed as she threw the discarded shirt in the hamper and pulled at Jane's pant legs before they too went in with the dirty clothes, leaving Jane in a white tank top and her boy shorts, which seemed to be plenty enough pajamas for Jane because she was slowly dragging herself up the bed and under the blanket.

A few minutes later Maura lay in their bed with Jane sprawled half across her. Her head rested on her chest, her leg over hers, arm around her waist. Jane was breathing loud and heavy, the way she only did when sleeping while medicated. She could feel drool falling onto the shoulder of her shirt. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that it was still daylight or that she hadn't eaten dinner yet, or any number of things that she could've been doing right at that moment. Because her best friend, her life partner, her girlfriend was lying on top of her, safe and breathing and lovely. There wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be. Ever.


End file.
